Bicycles have previously been equipped with arcuate fenders or wheel guards, usually made of metal and attached by means of radial arms to the hub of the wheel. More recently, the conventional "10-speed" and so called "mountain" bicycles are usually made with no fenders or guards in order to reduce weight. However, in many instances, particularly where the bicycle is ridden on unpaved trails and the like, some form of barrier is required over the rear wheel to prevent mud and water from splashing up on the rider.
A desireable form of splash barrier or mud guard is one which is light, yet strong and quickly and easily attachable to the bicycle seat post. Once attached, the barrier is cantilevered from the seat post and extends over the rear tire of the bicycle. One problem with earlier attempts to perfect such a barrier device was that often extraneous forces which were inadvertantly applied to the outer end of the rigid barrier resulted in excessive stress and possible failure of the attachment means at its inner end. Thus, it became necessary to reduce the effects of such forces on the outer end of the barrier.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to solve the aforesaid problems by providing a mud or splash guard that is light in weight and yet strong and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle mud guard that cantilevers rearwardly from the bicycle seat post and has a yieldable end member which reduces the shock of any inadvertant forces on the outer end of the splash guard and resultant stresses on its attachment means.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a splash guard for the rear wheel of a bicycle that can be quickly and easily attached to the bicycle seat post and is adjustable on it.